Обсуждение:Пищевой круговорот (АПП)
In-vitro meat is the concept of growing meat in a laboratory environment. Growing meat in this way eliminates the need for farming in greenhouses and producing food for the animals. Nutrient solution for growing the meat can be isolated from plants grown in the greenhouse. In-vitro meat also eliminates the problem of what to do with the unwanted parts of the animal, such as bones, skin and offal. Although In-vitro meat is High-tech, it may use less space and energy and time to produce meat than raising animals would. ---- Приоритетный национальный проект «Развитие АПК» включает в себя три направления: * «Ускоренное развитие животноводства»; * «Стимулирование развития малых форм хозяйствования»; * «Обеспечение доступным жильём молодых специалистов на селе». Реализация первого направления Национального проекта позволит повысить рентабельность животноводства и промышленного рыбоводства, провести техническое перевооружение действующих животноводческих комплексов (ферм), предприятий промышленного рыбоводства (аквакультуры) и ввести в эксплуатацию новые мощности. Поддержка производств в личных подсобных и крестьянских (фермерских) хозяйствах? Малые формы хозяйствования агропромышленного комплекса вносят существенный вклад в продовольственное обеспечение страны, производя около 60% объёма всей сельхозпродукции, а также имеют ключевое значение для обеспечения социальной стабильности в сельских территориях. В настоящее время в стране насчитывается около 18 млн. личных подсобных хозяйств (ЛПХ), которые производят примерно 90% картофеля, около 80% овощей, до 50% мяса и молока, около 57% шерсти. Крестьянские (фермерские) хозяйства – 255,4 тыс. единиц – производят более 19,9% зерна, 29% семян подсолнечника и около 12% сахарной свеклы. Они существенно заполняют нишу, образовавшуюся с началом реформ из-за сокращения объемов производства сельскохозяйственной продукции в крупных и средних сельскохозяйственных организациях. В последние годы крестьянские (фермерские) хозяйства устойчиво наращивают объемы производства сельскохозяйственной продукции – с 23,6 млрд. рублей в фактически действовавших ценах в 2000 году до 90 млрд. рублей в 2005 году. «Поместно-усадебная урбанизация. Развитие системы экогородов. Модернизация инфраструктуры». В условиях глубокого экономического, социального, политического кризиса в стране и в сельском хозяйстве в частности существует настоятельная необходимость в поиске конструктивных решений данных проблем. В августе 2009 года начата работа молодёжной секции ООО «Союза садоводов России» по реализации пилотного проекта «Экогород «Новый МИР». Данный проект, главным образом рассчитанный на молодых городских предпринимателей и их семей, которые хотят взять землю для ведения хозяйства (обустройства ЛПХ, КФХ), проект предполагает строительство и обустройство экспериментального экологического поселения (мини город), состоящего из 500 родовых усадеб, ЛПХ, КФХ. Мы считаем, что реализация данного проекта позволит вывести отношения сельскохозяйственного использования земли, садоводство, дачное хозяйство на новый, прогрессивный, инновационный уровень развития. Проект будет способствовать реализации проекта «доступное жильё», развитию малого и среднего предпринимательства, улучшения социальной и экономической ситуации в стране в целом. В качестве альтернативного выхода из кризисной ситуации целесообразно рассматривать данный пилотный проект. Мы уверены, что проект будет способствовать: – созданию условий для воспроизводства своего населения с учётом его физического, психического и нравственного здоровья; – содержанию своей территории в обустроенном состоянии, обеспечивающим устойчивое воспроизводство биоценозов. Постановка этих задач важна не только для села, но, прежде всего для мегаполисов, так как мегаполисный путь развития, по которому пока стремятся развивать экономику страны, это путь в тупик, так как он неизбежно сопровождается техногенным коллапсом в жизнедеятельности крупных городов. Наглядным примером являются города Москва и Санкт-Петербург. Нескончаемые дорожные пробки, психологические стрессы, плохая экологическая обстановка далеки от нормального естественного жизненного уклада. Выход один. Не строительство колец и развязок, а создание условий для переселения жителей из городов в места более комфортного проживания. Темы круглого стола: 1) Виктор Алексеевич Ефимов (профессор, ректор СПбГАУ). Темы выступления: «Поместно- усадебная урбанизация». Проект федеральной программы, разработанной специалистами СПбГАУ. Презентация. 2) Игорь Вячеславович Хлуденцов (инвестор, предприниматель, бизнес-ангел). Темы выступления: «Единый принцип создания экогородов», «Предпринимательство в экогородах, в экопоселениях». Презентация. 3) Юрий Генрихович Виссарионов (архитектор, звания, науч.работы, реализованные проекты). Темы выступления: «Особенности проектирования экогородов, экопоселений», «Кластерные аспекты проектирования». Презентация. 4) Нина Ивановна Карелина (клуб "Имикор", звания, науч.работы, реализованные проекты). Тема выступления: «Кадровый вопрос в экогороде, в экопоселении». Презентация. 5) Р.И. Хаиров (Исполнительный директор Международного Фонда за выживание и развитие человечества). Тема выступления: «Футуроэкотема». 6) Хилтунен Валерий Рудольфович (Академик) Темы выступления: «Анализ внутренних противоречий становления экоградов на примере старейших экополисов планеты (Ауровиль, Финдхорн, Дамангур, Торри Супериори и т.п.)», «Границы применения зарубежного опыта в российских условиях», «Особенности агитационно- пропагандистской работы с окружающим населением в целях предотвращения негативных эксцессов (на многочисленных зарубежных примерах)», «Особенности образовательных программ экоградов», «Принципы отбора поселенцев», «Авторитарные, демократические, смешанные модели управления и их эффективность на различных этапах становления экограда», «Обязательные, возможные и категорически нежелательные формы экономической деятельности экограда», «Экстраполяционный прогноз становления экоградов в России и мире на основе анализа истории мирового экостроительства за последние 10, 50, 100 и более лет», «Принципы становления научно-методического центра для координации работы экоградов». 7) Александр Сергеевич Марусев (Председатель Оргкомитета международного фестиваля "Экофест"). Тема выступления: «О возможностях использования космических наработок в экоградах» 8) Лариса Григорьевна Михайлова (Главный редактор журнала психологической фантастики "Сверхновая. F&SF ", старший научный сотрудник факультета журналистики МГУ им.М.В.Ломоносова). Тема выступления: «Города Будущего как они мыслились научными фантастами в XX веке». Тема исправлена автором! 9) Дмитрий Владимирович Морозов (Президент терапевтической общины приёмных семей "Китеж", автор множества книг по воспитанию, жил в Ауровиле). Тема выступления: «Принципы становления новой школы в экоградах», «Экограды как точки приложения сил волонтёрских организаций», «Опыт привлечения иностранцев к работе поселения». 10) Евгения Ряжская (Одна из немногих россиян, прошедших курс в Финдхорнской (Шотландия) "Академии строительства будущего"). Тема выступления: «Методологические основы. Как может и должен быть устроен аналогичный курс в российских экоградах?», «Образовательная индустрия в Финдхорне». 11) Александр Васильевич Ларин (Руководитель Центра позитивного творчества). Тема выступления: «Типичные ошибки российских экостроевцев, экостроителей. Анализ причин и пути решения», «Проведение больших массовых форумов в экоградах, экопоселениях, сочетающих в себе черты фестиваля и научного симпозиума». 12) Алексей Михайлович Кушнир (Главный редактор журнала "Народное образование"). Тема выступления: «Главные принципы инновационной педагогики», «Как она мыслится ведущими мировыми специалистами», «Соображения о возможности использования принципов при строительстве экоградов», «Опыт 500 школ России, которые вопреки всяческому противодействию и препонам умудряются вести рентабельное хозяйство, не мешающее, а помогающее интеллектуальному и гражданскому становлению молодёжи» 13) Александр Георгиевич Радов (Президент "Всемирного Русского телевидения", генеральный продюсер телекомпании "Фишка-фильм", лауреат премии Тэффи). Тема выступления: «Из опыта российского инициативного строительства» 14) Сергей Степанович Конин (Генеральный директор НПО "Грин-ПИК"). Тема выступления: «Что делать, чтобы успешно экспортировать во многие страны мира продукцию чистых российских агротехнологий». 15) Галина Викторовна Свирщук (Главный редактор Российской книги рекордов и достижений). Тема выступления: «О чемпионах и героях экостроя. Иллюстрация на примерах как из мирового, так и из российского Гиннессов», «Почему необходимо каждому из экоградов оборудовать соответствующий тематический павильон "Всемирной выставки достижений" в области созидания будущего типа постоянно действующей ЭКСПО». 16) Дмитрий Юрьевич Храповицкий (Эксперт по социальным проектам департамента интеграции и адаптации параолимпийцев Оргкомитета Зимних Игр в Сочи, главный специалист по проблеме создания благоприятной среды для интегрирования в социум людей с ограниченными возможностями в контексте Конвенции ООН). Тема выступления: «Проблема создания благоприятной среды для интегрирования в социум людей с ограниченными возможностями в контексте Конвенции ООН» 17) Денис Григорьевич Ракша (Генеральный директор консалтинговой компании «Неокон»).Тема выступления: «Из опыта консалтинговой поддержки инновационных социальных проектов» 18) Кононов Иван Арсеньевич (Академик МАТР, автор и телеведущий телепрограмм "12-й этаж", "Лестница", "Третий глаз", "Старая квартира", "Акуна Матата", автор песен "Левый берег Дона", "Обожаю я тебя, обожаю" в исполнении М. Шуфутинского). Тема выступления: «Создание эффективного агитационно-пропагандистского сопровождения проекту «Экогород "Новый Мир"», механизм подключения к проекту лидеров общественного мнения, медиа-"магнатов", деятелей кино, театра». 19) Илья Александрович Калашников (Преподаватель Высшей школы экономики, лауреат конкурса Майкрософт "Харвест"). Тема выступления: «Интернет и его роль в жизни экограда, возможные коммерческие проекты, несущие социальный и экологический смысл». ТОУ-Шохина модель 486 thumb|Томаты в тумане Грунт 30 см. Песок. Погода: Жара, на солнце 40 гр. в тени 30. Влажность воздуха ниже 60%... На участке на высоте до 60 см. от земли Супер микроклимат Температура 22,5 -25 гр. влажность воздуха выше 80%Физическая сущность воздушного орошения основана на распределении мелко распыленной воды по лиственному покрову растений. При этом степень дисперсности капель такова, что они не скатываются с листьев, а остаются на них до полного испарения, охлаждая наземную часть растений и увеличивая влажность приземного слоя воздуха. Благоприятные фитоклиматические условия способствуют увеличению урожайности, а также устранению депрессии фотосинтеза и снижению расхода воды на транспирацию в жаркое время дня. Йога питания Автор: Бен Челеро Тема: Питание будущего Год издания: 2015 «Йога питания» — это книга, открывающая и объясняющая секреты приема пищи как системы. Это действующий механизм, направленный на изменение тональности существования человека. Этот механизм выводит человека на более высокий уровень бытия и, самое важное, способствует уходу от потребления смертной пищи. Данная система — это, в первую очередь, объединение энергетической, физической и ментальной активности человека (чего, к примеру, сложно добиться посредством вегетарианства, сыроедения или пранопитания). Схема йоги питания опирается на законы вневременных частот, при этой схеме мы сокращаем условия, при которых наше тело разрушается. Именно это является результатом современного питания, понижающего не только вибрации человеческого тела, но и, что более важно, человеческого сознания. Первичным пониманием вышесказанного является знание об энергетической пище, которая учит нас зависеть не от каких-то там витаминов, а от вибрационных показателей пищи. Именно эти показатели способствуют достижению тех или иных изменений в нашем теле и сознании. Йога питания — это знание о семи видах напряжения, посредством которых мы можем изменять, а самое главное, контролировать наше развитие и вообще всю нашу жизнь. Тело и сознание человека должны постоянно находиться в тонусе, иначе нарушается сама идея развития. Тонус здесь — это не некое аффектное состояние, а условие группирования нашей энергии, при котором мы совершенствуем ее циркуляцию. Йога питания позволяет познать и идентифицировать свой ритм, что приводит к самому важному для человека понятию — выявлению личности. Как мы можем развиваться, если мы не выявили код своей личности? А сделать это невозможно, если наше питание понижает нашу вибрационную суть. Какой бы ни была личность, она характеризуется духом, а дух характеризуется частотами. И если наше сознание питается, грубо говоря, более низкочастотной пищей, то оно не может соответствовать, настраиваться, и уж тем более следовать задачам духа. Книга «Йога питания» описывает различные формы и системы питания, но самое главное, она объясняет процесс потребления пищи как схему, которая в состоянии совершенствовать нас не хуже (а самое важное — быстрее) любой совершенной психо-энергетической системы, которую, в свою очередь, невозможно познавать без силы сознания. А йога питания как раз изначально и ставит во главу угла задачу питания и совершенствования сознания. --PPark 14:50, февраля 3, 2015 (UTC) Посуда, которую не надо мыть Специалисты шведской дизайнерской фирмы Tomorrow Machine осуществили мечту миллионов людей, которые ненавидят мыть посуду. Они создали тарелку и миску, которые сами себя моют. Секрет заключается в супергидрофобном покрытии, которое отталкивает любую грязь и жидкость. Само-моющаяся посуда сделана из лёгкого, но прочного материала на основе целлюлозы с покрытием, которое отталкивает грязь и воду и, следовательно, не нуждается в мытье. Кроме того, в рамках вышеупомянутого проекта был разработан материал, который можно отпечатать при помощи 3D-принтера, получив разнообразные формы. А также цифровой сенсорный экран из наноцеллюлозы.